Where Does Your Heart Lie?
by Artdirector123
Summary: Post ATM Pre Snowmen. The Doctor says he retired. that he will never save anyone again, but when he ends up in a mysterious hotel, what will a seemingly all knowing guest have to say? one-shot.


The Doctor sat in a chair near the TARDIS's console reading a book. He didn't know why he ever went into this room anymore. It's not like he'd be going anywhere. The only time he really left his TARDIS anymore was when his friends (Vastra, Jenny, and Strax) called him down to try and convince him to "get back in the game" as they said. Again, he had no idea why he even bothered. It had been months since he had lost his dear friends and family, the Ponds. To the Doctor, it still seemed like it had happened only days ago. That day the angels snached them away from him was the day when the cold, hard truth of it all came crashing down upon him: The universe doesn't give out favors or rewards. It is a cold cruel place that gives no second chances.

That is why he decided to shut himself in. If the universe will not give him even the slightest of relief from the pain he goes through to save it, then why waste his time trying? He decided not to give it another chance to break his hearts again.

As the Doctor continued to read his novel, he felt his eyes slowly droop. Letting out a yawn, he realized how tired he was. The Doctor didn't want to deal with his nightmares at the moment, especially seeing as they will probably be worse after the loss of his companions. As he struggled to stay awake, he realized just how little sleep he had gotten since he lost his companions. In the last few months the most he had ever slept at one time was about four hours and that was after he pretty much collapsed from exhaustion! The last time he had slept was a few days ago, and even for a Time Lord that was a long time to go without sleep. He finally gave in and let his eyes lids slide shut as he drifted off….

xxxxxxxxx

The Doctor awoke to the sight of a dark wooden hallway and the smell of mold on wood. The Doctor got up quickly, pulling out his sonic screwdriver in case of danger. as he looked around, he noticed the old wooden doors lining the walls. Only one was made of metal and it looked like it was meant to keep something dangerous from escaping. The Doctor put his sonic away, realizing how useless it would be in a building of mostly wood. As he studied the doors more closely, the bad feeling in his gut about this place grew stronger. Some of the doors looked fine, but many of them looked like they had slash marks in them and even a few had what appeared to be dried blood.

Seeing a lot of it on a door marked "nurse", he backed away from it into the middle of the hallway again. 'How did I get here?' he thought, ' Did someone capture me and bring me here? Where even is here anyways?! Finding out might takes some exploring…' He felt himself grin slightly at the last thought, but quickly frowned, reminding himself that his days of adventure and rescue were over. "Just get out of here Doctor as quick as you can without getting involved in anything," he told himself, "Now which way…"

His train of thought halted as he heard a rolling noise, as if something was being pulled along a track. He turned to the direction of the noise and looked down the hall curiously. "Do you Know~Who I am?~They call me Judgment Boy!~" a voice sang. as the noise got closer and soon he could see something being pulled along by the ceiling. Far away, it looked like a red slightly humanoid shape carrying something. "Do you know?~Who I am?~They call me Judgement Boy!~" it sang again as it got closer. As it did, the Doctor could see it was not human at all. He pulled out his sonic and it was nearly right in front of him now. When it was about to pass over him, it stopped in front of him, and looked down at him.

The creature was comprised of simple geometric shapes. Its head was a pyramid attached to a rectangular prism. Its body was another pyramid, and hanging down from it were two ball shaped weights. Where its arms and shoulders should be was a balance. Attached to that were two cages containing a glowing heart in one, and a gold dollar sign in the other. It was almost completely red aside from the stripes on both pyramid shapes. it looked down at him with a malic looking stare and a large toothy grin.

The doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned it, but found no information. "What are you?" he whispered, narrowing his eyes.

"Judgment!" it shouted, startling the Doctor. "London is being attacked by a threat bigger than it can handle. Leaving it would result in death for many and time in ruins, but if you save it, you may no longer be able to live with yourself. Which will it be, Doctor?" it said, still grinning.

"How did you-" the Doctor stuttered, surprised that the creature ("Judgement Boy" as it said) knew who he was. Then he processed the question and a frown formed on his face. The TARDIS was messing with his dreams now, wasn't she? He knew she disapproved of his isolation and this must be her way of testing him. Granted, it seemed a bit overly dark for her tastes. "I do nothing," he said glaring at the so called "Judgement Boy", "As you very well know, I am retired. I don't save anyone anymore." despite his words, he couldn't help but feel a deep sadness.

Judgement Boy just looked on, face unchanging. "Is that so?" he said, "Let's see what the scales of truth have to say!" Then he backed up and shouted, "Judgement NOW!". He spun around and then he did, the cage containing the money sign dropped it's wieght. "Hmmm.." he said raising an eyebrow, "Your words were those of the selfish...and yet you were lying…"

The Doctor's eyes grew wide and then he glared again. "I was not!" he said angrily, "I don't save anyone anymore! that's how it is that's how it's going to be!"

"I don't think so, Doctor," Judgement Boy said, tone never changing, "The scales never lie. You say you've stopped saving people and going on adventures, but really, you could never truly change that part of you. The part that wants more than anything to reach out to anyone who cries out to you. You live for it, even if in the end it tears you apart."

The Doctor was furious now. "You know nothing about me!" he shouted, "Even if you are a construct of my TARDIS's design, you know nothing of how I think."

"A construct of your TARDIS's design?" Judgement boy said before laughing,"Nothing in the Gregory House is a part of your ship nor will it ever be. That includes me." "I am a creature of your own mind Doctor," he continued, "An unbiased figment to show yourself just how different your true nature is from how you think it to be. That is all this place is."

Judgement boy then proceeded to pass the Doctor, singing again. "Do you know?~Who I am?~They call me Judgement Boy!~" he sang. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he stopped and looked at the Doctor. "And by the way," he said to the Doctor, "I think we both know how your next adventure will begin."

"How?" the Doctor said.

"The same way it usually does: with the same two words," he replied, "Doctor who?" suddenly they both heard a ringing noise. "Hmmm…" Judgement Boy said, "That sounds like your phone. Shouldn't you answer that?" "Then again," he said as he was about to turn the corner,"It's your choice, just be prepared to live with the consequences." then he disappeared and the world went black.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor opened his eyes to a loud ringing noise. He was back in the console room. Upon hearing the noise yet again, he got up and walked to the door where the phone was.

"Hello?" he said.

"Doctor," Madame Vastra said on the other end of the phone, "I know you refuse to get involved with things here on earth but we need you to examine something. Strange weather patterns have occurred that Strax's radar systems did not predict ahead of time. These weather patterns have created copious amounts of snow, snow that shouldn't have fallen at all. Will you help us?"

The Doctor thought about it. in doing so, his thoughts fell back to his dream. Was he really better off isolating himself like this? It couldn't hurt to at least examine the snow for them….

"Very well," he said, "I'll be over soon." he hung up the phone and grabbed his coat. as he stepped outside, he couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement, making him smile. Upon realizing he was smiling he quickly straighten himself out. Construct of his mind or not, he was not about to prove that Judgment Boy character right...or should he? Maybe he was right….No. The Doctor shook his head, pushing the thought away. He then brushed the dust off his shoulders before heading down the stairs to the city below.

xxxxxxxxxx

the end.

**Hey everyone! hope you enjoyed this fic! this is my fist time writing for a character from Gregory's Horror Show, so I hope I did a good job. Anyways, thank you for reading and please tell me what you think!**


End file.
